


Caring For Natalie

by LuckyChances



Category: Medical Investigation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie gets ill and there's only one person who she would want to look after her, none other then Dr Conner himself. Read on and find out how Stephen helps Natalie to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natalie Isn't Herself

**Summary: Natalie gets ill and demands that Stephen takes care of her.**

**Caring for Natalie**

**Scene One**

**Nat:** Stephen makes his way to the meeting room where team is waiting for him, when he realised Natalie was still in her office. Stephen walked over to her office but she didn't even realise he was standing there.

 **Stephen:** Natalie!

(Natalie was leaning her head against her hand looking down at some paper on her desk)

 **Natalie:**  Yes!

 **Stephen** : Meeting!

(Natalie looked up towards Stephen but still learning her head on her hand)

 **Natalie** : Meeting! What meeting?

 **Stephen** : I arranged this morning for everyone to meet me at four.

 **Natalie** : Oh yes I must of forgotten!

(Natalie pushed her chair back and stood up so quickly she started swaying on her feet a bit)

 **Stephen** : Natalie, are you alright?

(Natalie caught hold of the edge of her desk with both hands to steady herself)

 **Natalie** : I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well.

(Stephen walked up closer to Natalie)

 **Stephen** : Your face is all red!

(Stephen touched the forehead with the back of his hand)

 **Stephen** : You're burning up!

(Natalie took a step away from Stephen still learning on her desk)

 **Natalie** : Just a slight fever.

(Stephen had quite a worried look on his face)

 **Natalie** : Just a cold… Now this meeting!

(Natalie slowly let go of her desk then unsteady made her way towards her office door)

 **Stephen** : Natalie!

(Natalie stop in her doorway and slowly turned to face Stephen)

 **Natalie** : What?

 **Stephen** : Are you sure you're alright?

 **Natalie** : Stephen I am fine. Now can please get on with this meeting.

(Stephen slowly walked towards Natalie as Natalie turned and walked ahead of him)

 **Nat** : About an hour later they were all still in the meeting as Kate poked her head in.

 **Kate** : Still here?

(Everyone turned to look at Kate)

 **Stephen** : Yes some of us still have work to do.

 **Kate** : Anything I can help with?

 **Stephen** : No we have this almost wrapped up now.

 **Kate** : Fine, I'll leave you all to it.

(Kate turned to leave)

 **Kate** : Oh Natalie!

(Kate turns back to face them and eyes landing on Natalie)

 **Kate** : Have you finished looking at that file I put on your desk this morning?

(Natalie didn't answer just continued to look towards Kate)

 **Kate** : Natalie!

(Everyone turned to look at Natalie as Kate walked towards her)

 **Eva** : Natalie, are you alright?

(Eva waved her hand in front of Natalie as Natalie started blinking her eyes and turned to look at Eva)

 **Natalie** : Yes Eva!

 **Eva** : You blanked out for a minute there.

 **Natalie** : Did I?

 **Kate** : Natalie!

(Kate placed a hand on her shoulder as Natalie turned to face her)

 **Kate** : I was asking you about the file.

 **Natalie** : What file is that?

 **Kate** : The one I put on your desk this morning.

 **Natalie** : Oh yes I've finished with it; I'll go and get it for you.

(Natalie started to stand up but she couldn't and fall back onto her chair again)

 **Kate** : Natalie what's wrong?

 **Natalie** : Can't you lot stop asking me that. I'm fine, just a slight cold!

 **Kate** : If you're sure Natalie?

 **Natalie** : Yes I'm very sure.

 **Kate** : Never mind I'll get the file from you in the morning.

(Kate walked out towards the door then turned around to face Stephen who was still looking at Natalie)

 **Kate** : Stephen!

(Stephen slowly turned his head to Kate)

 **Kate** : I think it's time you called an end to this meeting.

 **Stephen** : When am ready to.

(Kate turned to face Natalie then back to Stephen)

 **Kate** : I think everyone has had enough.

 **Stephen** : When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it.

(Kate stared right back at Stephen then turned around and heading out the door)

 **Natalie** : If everyone doesn't mind I think I need to go home and lie down.

(Stephen turned back to Natalie)

 **Stephen** : Of course you go home and get some rest.

(Natalie stood up and learned against the table)

 **Natalie** : Goodnight all!

(Natalie slowly but unsteady walked towards the door)

 **Stephen** : Natalie!

(Natalie slowly turned back to Stephen as Stephen walked up to her and talked quietly to her)

 **Stephen** : If you need tomorrow off…

 **Natalie** : Stephen, I don't need any time off. I'll see you in the morning.

(Natalie walked out the door put as she pushed the door open she went swaying on her feet towards the door she had opened)

 **Stephen** : Nat!

(Stephen reached out and caught Natalie in his arms and Natalie turned to look up at Stephen)

 **Natalie** : Oh thanks!

(Stephen slowly reached a hand up and removed a strand of hair away from her face)

 **Stephen** : What would you do without me?

(Natalie smiled at Stephen then slowly closed her eyes and her head flew to the side as everyone else rushed over)

 **Miles** : What happened?

 **Eva** : Is she alright?

 **Stephen** : She has fainted!

(Stephen picked Natalie up bridal style and walked away from the others)

**End of Scene One**

**Note: So what do you all think? Should I continue this? Review and let me know.**

 


	2. Natalie Is Stubborn

**Scene Two**

**Nat:** Natalie started to come to, she slowly opened her eyes and realised she was being carried. Natalie looked up to the person carrying her; it took a moment for her to get the face into a clear view when the person spoke to her.

 **Stephen:** Hey there!

(Natalie's view became clearer and she looked up into Stephen's face)

 **Natalie:** What happened?

 **Stephen:** You fainted!

(Natalie looked shocked)

 **Natalie:** Fainted!

(Stephen nods his head)

 **Natalie:** Where are you taking me?

 **Stephen:** Down to the wards.

 **Natalie:** Oh no need for that; I'm fine now.

 **Stephen:** You have been saying that for the last couple of hours now.

 **Natalie:** I only have a cold Stephen.

 **Stephen:** I think it's more than that.

 **Natalie:** I just need to go home to rest.

 **Stephen:** You can rest down here.

(Stephen came down to the last set of stairs)

 **Natalie:** Stephen, I'm demanding you put me down this minute.

 **Stephen:** I give you a deal Nat; if you can walk back up these stairs I'll let you go home, but if you can't then you stay here. Deal!

 **Natalie:** Deal. Now put me down!

(Stephen lowers Natalie's feet to the floor but as soon as she put some weight on her feet she fell against Stephen)

 **Stephen:** What did I tell you?

 **Natalie:** Just give me a minute.

(Natalie pulled away from Stephen and leaned her hands on the stair rail but Stephen kept his hands on each side of her waist)

 **Stephen:** Holding on doesn't count.

(Natalie moved her head around to face Stephen which sent her feet out from under and Stephen kept hold of her)

 **Natalie:** I said let me go.

 **Stephen:** No chance.

(Natalie leaned against Stephen and looked up at him)

 **Natalie:** You never do what you're told?

(Stephen smiled at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** Neither, do you.

 **Natalie:** That's because you get so big headed sometimes.

 **Stephen:** Have you quite finished?

 **Natalie:** No, I haven't even started.

 **Stephen:** Well hurry up I don't want to stand around in the stairway all night.

(Natalie looked down and realised how this may look to other people that were going up and down the stairs so she leaned back on the stairway)

 **Stephen:** You're not going to try again are you?

 **Natalie:** Yes I can do this.

 **Stephen:** Who are you trying to convince here?

 **Natalie:** Oh shut up and let me do this.

(Natalie slowly tempted to move her foot up to the next step)

 **Stephen:** Just give up Natalie!

 **Natalie:** No, I won't. Just let me do this on my own.

 **Stephen:**  Fine then.

(Stephen moves his hands from Natalie's waist and stood there staring at Natalie as she started swaying on her feet)

 **Natalie:** Oh no…

(Natalie started falling down towards the steps and Stephen rushed over and caught her just in time before she fell on her knees)

 **Stephen:** What did I say?

 **Natalie:** Yeah O.K you were right.

(Natalie turned her head around towards Stephen and found herself so close to Stephen's face)

 **Stephen:** Will you do what I said now?

(Natalie stared into Stephen's eyes and slowly nodded her head)

 **Stephen:** Good!

(Natalie leaned her face even closer towards Stephen's face as Stephen looked down at her mouth)

 **Natalie:** Step-hen!

(Natalie started to open her mouth and her eyes very wide then she leaned her head down into Stephen's neck and started a coughing fit)

 **Stephen:** Come on let's get you into bed shall we?

(Natalie started choking a little)

 **Stephen:** Nat!

(Natalie finished her choking fit and looked up at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** Already, wow you don't waste time do you?

(Stephen smiled at Natalie as he slowly picked her up again)

 **Stephen:** Nope I'm always straight to business.

(Stephen started carrying Natalie down the last lot of stairs)

 **Natalie:** That you certainly are.

**End of Scene Two**

 


	3. Stephen And Natalie Moment

**Scene Three**

**Nat:** Stephen walked into one of the rooms and carried Natalie over to the other end of the room and placed her down on the bed then he moved in front of Natalie and looked down at Natalie's top, then back up to her face.

 **Stephen:** I'll go and call a nurse for you.

 **Natalie:** Why would I need a nurse?

 **Stephen:** To help you undress.

 **Natalie:** You wanted to get me into bed, now you want to undress me.

(Natalie smiles up at Stephen)

 **Stephen:** I'll undress you then.

(Stephen moved both his hands to each side of Natalie's waist and started to pull her top up)

 **Natalie:** Don't you dare!

(Natalie placed her hands on top of Stephen's hands and stopped them from moving her top up and Natalie glared at Stephen)

 **Natalie:** I can undress myself!

(Stephen glared right back at Natalie by getting his face right up close to Natalie's face)

 **Stephen:** Oh really?

 **Natalie:** Yes really!

 **Stephen:** Let's see you then.

 **Natalie:** Can't very well do that with you right in my face.

 **Stephen:** And I can't get out of your face with you holding my hands.

(Natalie moved her head down to look at their hands)

 **Stephen:** Nat!

(Natalie looked back up at Stephen's face)

 **Natalie:** Yes Stephen!

(Stephen looked down at Natalie's lips as she spoke his name)

 **Stephen:** Your lips!

 **Natalie:** What about my lips?

 **Stephen:** Say my name again?

(Stephen leaned his face closer to Natalie's face and slowly closed his eyes)

 **Natalie:** Step-hen!

(Stephen placed his lips against Natalie's lips as Natalie closed her eyes too then a phone started ringing which made the two of them open their eyes and Stephen moved his face back a bit)

 **Stephen:** Damn it!

(Stephen turned his back on Natalie and answered his phone)

 **Stephen:** Conner… Oh hi, Jack… Just give me one moment!

(Stephen turned back to Natalie who was staring at her hands that were now in her lap)

 **Stephen:** I'll leave you to undress; I'll get a nurse to check in on you.

(Natalie looked back up at Stephen and nodded her head as Stephen placed the back of his hand against Natalie's cheek and let it slide down slowly as he smiled at Natalie)

 **Stephen:** I'll be right back; I'm just going outside the door.

(Natalie leaned her head into Stephen's hand and nodded her head again)

 **Stephen:** I won't be long.

(Stephen removed his hand turned and walked out the door as a young lady appeared in the doorway with a nurse uniform on)

 **Nurse:** Can I help with anything?

 **Stephen:** Yes, could you help Natalie, please.

 **Nurse:** Certainly!

(Stephen walked up closer to the nurse and lowered his voice)

 **Stephen:** She's a bit stubborn, but can you help her to undress.

 **Nurse:** Of course, leave her to me.

(The nurse walked over to Natalie as Stephen walked out the door)

 **Nurse:** Hi there Natalie I'm Claire! Can I help you at all?

(Stephen closed the door behind him and put the phone back to his ear again)

 **Stephen:** Hey buddy… Oh really, that sounds cool!

**Nurse: I NEED HELP IN HERE, QUICKLY!**

**Stephen:** Sorry Buddy I'll have to go. An Emergency!

(Stephen put his phone away and rushed back into the room to find Natalie shaking like mad and the nurse trying to hold her still)

**Stephen: NATALIE!**

(Stephen rushed over to the bed beside the nurse and Natalie's eyes were wide opened as she was shaking quite badly on the bed)

 **Stephen:** Oh my!

(Stephen helps the nurse hold Natalie down as another doctor rushed in and pushed a needle into her arm which slowly made Natalie go very calm)

 **Doctor:** That should help her to rest awhile.

(The Doctor looked at Stephen)

 **Doctor:** Can I have a word with you, Dr. Conner!

(Stephen looked at the doctor then down at Natalie's face and saw her eyes were now closed and in a deep sleep)

 **Nurse:** Don't worry I'll make sure she is comfortable.

(The Doctor walked around the bed as Stephen turned to face him and followed him out the room)

**End of Scene Three**

 


	4. Stephen Won't Be Pushed Around

**Scene four**

**Nat:** Stephen was talking with the doctor outside Natalie's room.

 **Stephen:** What could this possibly be?

 **Doctor:** You know what it looks like.

 **Stephen:** No, it can't possibly be that.

 **Doctor:** What else could it be, with symptoms like that?

 **Stephen:** It must be something else.

 **Doctor:** We'll keep monitoring her, but according to Dr Durant's records, she has put down that she wants you to be her doctor if she falls ill.

 **Stephen:** She can't have.

 **Doctor:** Well she has.

 **Stephen:** If that's what she wants then so be it.

 **Doctor:** Are you sure that is wise? I mean with you two being so close.

 **Stephen:** What are you trying to imply here?

(Stephen glared back at the Doctor)

 **Doctor:** Just saying with you two working together, it might not be right.

 **Stephen:** That would be an advance to us; I know what she does each day and what she gets involved in.

 **Doctor:** With the way this looks, I doubt that'll matter.

 **Stephen:** Stop right there. Natalie isn't going to die! I mean she can't, there must be another reason for this.

 **Doctor:** You know no-one as survived this yet.

 **Stephen:** Natalie doesn't have that and I will prove it.

(Stephen turned his back on the Doctor and was about to open the door that lead back into Natalie's room)

 **Kate:** Step-hen!

(Stephen made a sign up to the ceiling then he turned around to face Kate as she approached him)

 **Kate:** You left your phone upstairs.

(Kate passed Stephen his phone)

 **Kate:** I've been trying to call you… I have a case for you all you.

 **Stephen:** Natalie is ill!

 **Kate:** I'm sure you can manage without her, but if you need more help, I'll come with you.

 **Stephen:** I'm not leaving Natalie.

 **Kate:** Natalie will be fine with this doctor.

 **Stephen:** Natalie as asked that I be her doctor.

 **Kate:** Natalie will cope with this doctor; I need you and the rest of the team on this case.

 **Stephen:** Find another team.

 **Kate:** Now this is the first time you have said this.

 **Stephen:** Natalie is part of my team if she doesn't go, neither do the rest of us. As you said, we're a team and a team stick together.

 **Kate:** What exactly is wrong with Natalie?

 **Stephen:** That is what I'm going to find out.

 **Kate:** I'm sure she'll be fine for another 24hrs.

 **Stephen:** The answer is no!

 **Kate:** I'm not asking I'm telling you!

 **Stephen:** Don't you hear me? I said no.

 **Kate:** You forget who is in charge here.

 **Stephen:** Not all this again. I've got more important things to worry about.

 **Kate:** Don't make out, you're the only one that cares about Natalie.

 **Stephen:** What have you ever done for her?

 **Kate:** I got her this job!

 **Stephen:** No, you didn't, I picked my own team.

 **Kate:** I'm still her boss, so I'm in charge of who is in your team.

 **Stephen:** No, I'm in charge of Natalie and my team.

 **Kate:** Look you are doing this case, and then you can get back to your precious Natalie.

 **Stephen:** I've got more important things to worry about then your precious case.

 **Kate:** Oh really!

 **Stephen:** Yes trying to keep Natalie alive.

(Kate stood there in shock staring at Stephen)

 **Kate:** Keep her alive!

 **Stephen:** Yes Natalie is seriously ill.

(Stephen turned his back on Kate and opened the door as Kate turns to the other doctor)

 **Kate:** Is this true?

 **Doctor:** Yes very much so.

(Stephen closed the door behind him)

**End of Scene Four**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment/ideas and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
